


Amendments: Purpose

by myravenspirit



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: A rewrite of my story on FFN. It is a slow-burn with some angst and Vergil trying to find his place in the human world. He's been gone from it for so long, but he wants to make amends with Rachel, to gain Nero's trust, and prove to Dante that he will be alright. Vergil/OC, Dante/Patty (eventually and she is 20 here). Nero struggles to respect his mother's wish to be more understanding of Vergil after he realized the truth of his father abandoning his mother.Greek lore will be involved because it's cool.
Relationships: Dante/Patty Lowell, Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry), Lady/Nico (Devil May Cry), Vergil/OC
Kudos: 1





	Amendments: Purpose

Vergil stared at the woman who stood across from him in the abandoned alley. The scene familiar yet dissimilar as Nero stood beside her, a small frown on his brow. Vergil watched as Nero placed his hand on the woman’s shoulder.

“Mom let’s just go,” Nero said quietly.

Vergil watched as Rachel glanced up at Nero and then sighed, taking his hand in her own. “I’m fine philia. Your father’s and uncle’s return to the human world was expected eventually,” she sighed softly.

Vergil heard a choking noise from behind him as Dante stared at Rachel. “I-I fucking knew it! The moment Nero transformed! Holy fuck!” Dante gasped behind Vergil.

Vergil glanced behind at his brother, giving him an icy glare. Dante only snickered and walked around and toward Rachel and Nero, his arms wide open and then wrapping around Rachel, lifting up the petite woman. “Rachel!” Dante let out a happy shout.

“Hello Dante,” Rachel huffed and patted his head. “Set me down, please.”

“No way, you ditched me when I was fifteen! Not letting you go now! Man, I missed you!” Dante laughed as Rachel tried to escape his hold, legs kicking in the air. “You and Vergil. Vergil and you…should’ve known,” Dante huffed.

“Let Mom go, Dante. Come on, she’s still recovering,” Nero snarled out as he tried to free his mother.

“Huh? Recovering?” Dante asked as he set Rachel down.

Rachel spun to look Dante in the face. Vergil was curious too, Rachel’s energy seemed off.

“Nico and I found her by chance after we were scouring through some old docs a couple years back. There was a note in the Order’s documents on a eudaemon that was being held as a test subject. We went and investigated and found mom sealed in some weird tube draining her of her life’s energy,” Nero explained as he glanced down at Rachel.

“I currently have only ten percent of my original power. I’m essentially human, though I was always partially human I suppose. Agnus had used my life force to open the hell gates over the years,” Rachel explained.

Vergil stared at Rachel, processing her words silently. Her dark hair longer than what he remembered her styling it. He remembered her hair wound around his finger as she slept soundly after he had her, her hair was only at her shoulders then. Her emerald green eyes still looked the same. She was still petite, coming only to Nero’s chest. Despite the years that had passed, her face was still youthful, she was still beautiful.

She was still Rachel Michaels, daughter of the eudaemon Michael.

His father’s ward.

She was the only half-eudaemon that still existed. Otherwise known as a Nephilim in layman terms.

Vergil had once asked her when he and Dante were kids, happy to see her come visit them, if she had found any other half-eudaemon. She had looked saddened by that remark and lifted him twirling around until he laughed and forgot about his question. Dante begging to be spun around too.

“Isn’t it kind of weird that you fucked Vergil…like you knew us as kids. You raised me after the fire. It’s kind icky in my books,” Dante randomly said as he crossed his arms.

Rachel raised a brow at him as Nero raised a fist. “That’s my Mom you’re talk about!” Nero growled out.

Vergil noticed that Nero never acknowledged that he was his father. _He’s completely devoted to his mother. I’m nothing to him. He’s probably pissed if Rachel told him the truth about waking up and I was gone._

Vergil internally waged a war as he watched Nero and Dante argue. Rachel smiling almost fondly before pulling Nero back.

“It happened, it’s in the past. You were worth it Nero. Your…Vergil was young but remember without him you wouldn’t exist. Fortuna would be destroyed, Kyrie would have died long ago and there would be no Eva,” Rachel explained softly. “The Fates are mysterious.”

Nero nodded and sighed before glancing over to Vergil. “I named my daughter after your mother, deal with it Vergil,” Nero said and took Rachel’s wrist. “Come on Mom, this was not what we were looking for after all,” Nero growled softly as he pulled Rachel along.

“Hey! What am I? Chopped liver?” Dante called out. “You got a kid, Nero?! Don’t lump me in with one-time-wham-bam-thank-you-ma’am Vergil!” Dante shouted.

“He hates me,” Vergil said drily. “As does Rachel.”

Dante scoffed as he looked back to Vergil. “You think? Fuck. I think Nero and Rachel were here, registering our energies and hoping to get back some of her energy,” Dante said quietly. “How powerful is a eudaemon’s soul?”

Vergil contemplated his brother’s question. “Eudaemon existed to exterminate demons, they had to have rich souls. I assume that the Order of Swords figured out what Rachel was and used her to power the Hell Gates and open them,” Vergil guessed.

“Let’s follow them, I want to see Eva,” Dante said with a low hum, turning to following after Rachel and Nero.

“Really? Nero looked pissed off with you too,” Vergil huffed.

“Well, I’m in a better position than the jackass who fathered him and abandoned his mother,” Dante countered with a smirk.

“You knew Nero was my son the moment Yamato accepted him, yet you didn’t tell him. You’re the asshole uncle who didn’t explain to Nero his lineage,” Vergil smugly said and then frowned.

“Yeah, we’re both assholes,” Dante agreed Vergil’s statement. “But, dear brother of mine, there is hope for us,” Dante said wagging a finger and smirking.

“Oh?”

“Kyrie is a bleeding heart. I’m sure she’ll feed us, pamper us, and let us stay even the night,” Dante answered with a grin.

“Nero you really shouldn’t be so annoyed. They were going to eventually return, we both knew it would happen,” Rachel sighed softly as she took off her boots at the door with Nero.

“Vergil, Dante…I have way too many questions for both of them. It pisses me off that Dante knew I was Vergil’s son and refused to tell me…for a number of years Mom! Then Vergil…augh, he’s worse! Why him Mom?! I could’ve handled Dante as my father better than the twin who stabbed himself with Yamato to become demon… _king of the underworld_!” Nero ranted and finished mockingly as he rested the Red Queen up into the storage rack above the closet door. He hung up his coat. “Vergil Mom… _Vergil_ ,” he hissed as Rachel hung up her black jean jacket.

“Love is complicated. I still love your father,” Rachel responded softly, sadly.

“He abandoned you…us!” Nero growled and walked down the hall and turned right into the living room and plopped down onto the couch.

Rachel walked down the hall and went into the living room and sat by the fireplace in the chair, enjoying the warmth of the fire after the night’s chill. She crossed her legs and stared at Nero. “Vergil was a very lost soul…I was a lost soul too. I am sorry he has wounded you deeply with his absence…and when he hurt you. But you explained that ‘V’ was his human self, you told me V was a soul that was hurting. Nero V and Vergil are one and the same. Your father was hurting for so long. Trish explained the horrors to us of what Mundus put him through,” Rachel finished with a heavy sigh and roll of her shoulder. “Be a bit more understanding.”

Nero leaned forward, elbows on his knees and glanced at his mother. “Yeah… Mundus, Sparda’s ancient enemy. Mundus who killed Dante and Vergil’s mother. Mundus enslaved Vergil. He tortured him and used him to fight Dante. I get it, I really do… I’m not ready to forgive him for what he did to you, to us. He cared more about power than us,” Nero huffed before looking to Rachel and holding her gaze.

The light turned on in the living room and Kyrie stood there in her nightgown, holding a white haired toddler.

“Daddy,” Eva called out to Nero.

“We thought we heard you two,” Kyrie said softly as walked to the couch and sat down, giving Nero Eva. “Any luck?” Kyrie asked Rachel softly.

“Nothing. I don’t think absorbing demon energy is really going to restore my own energy. The problem with being the only one of your kind is that there isn’t any reference books to help you out,” Rachel sighed softly.

“Nana, Nana,” Eva cooed out with a smile as Nero settled Eva on his knee.

Rachel smiled fondly at the toddler. “You were about her age, Nero, when they found us. Too young to remember me, but old enough to know something was very wrong,” Rachel said softly.

A knock was at the door and Nero got up and placed Eva in his mom’s lap. “Dammit they followed us,” Nero huffed.

“Who followed you?” Kyrie asked with wide eyes as she followed Nero.

Nero made it to the front door and pulled it open as Dante lowered his fist, ready to bang on the door again. “What do you two want?” Nero snarled out.

“Oh,” Kyrie gasped out softly.

“Look, it’s raining. We just got back from the Underworld…and we’re broke as fuck,” Dante explained.

“Let them in Nero, they are…syngeneís…like your mother says,” Kyrie said softly.

“Yes!” Dante grinned as he pushed inside and took off his boots, accepting Kyrie’s invitation inside.

Vergil stepped inside behind Dante and was face to face with Nero. Nero gave him a glare before stepping back and giving him room. Vergil nodded and took off his boots as he pushed the door back closed.

“Dante it has been some time,” Kyrie said as she stood further back.

“Kyrie, you look well. Heard you and Nero got a kid, is it awake?” Dante asked with a grin.

“’It’? Dante the child is a girl, Eva. Be more respectful,” Vergil chided as Dante went off to the living room hearing Eva babbling away.

Kyrie stared at Vergil and glanced to Nero then back. “I’m Kyrie, Nero’s wife,” Kyrie said with a smile and held her hand out.

Nero danced around and pulled Kyrie’s hand down as Vergil held out his own. “He’s been in hell Kyrie, don’t want him touching you,” Nero huffed out. “He could have demon guts on him.”

“Don’t be rude. He looks cleaner than Dante and he’s probably pinching Eva’s cheeks right now,” Kyrie said as she pulled her hand free and took Vergil’s. “I’m glad we could finally meet Vergil,” she said with a bright smile.

“I was hoping to speak to Rachel,” Vergil admitted.

“Hell no,” Nero muttered under his breath.

“I’m sure you should ask Rachel that question personally,” Kyrie said with a nod.

The three of them went to the living room where Dante was crouched before Rachel and Eva sitting in her lap.

“Man, she’s a cutie. White hair…green eyes…those are your eyes, skipped a generation huh?” Dante said as he stared at Eva.

“Eva’s quite the darling. She doesn’t fuss too much,” Rachel said with a smile.

Eva looked to Vergil and then clapped her hands, giggling at him.

“Why’s she laughing?” Dante asked as he glanced to Vergil and back to Eva.

“Probably thinks it’s a magic trick of the same man being in two places or something,” Nero huffed and took Eva from his mother.

“Can I hold her?” Dante asked.

“No way,” Nero huffed.

“I think Vergil should Eva, she is his granddaughter after all,” Kyrie interjected with a smile. She took Eva from Nero and spun to Vergil. She smiled and placed Eva against his chest. Vergil took Eva almost nervously as Kyrie made to pull her hands away.

“Hi!” Eva called out with a smile.

“She’s two Vergil, her language isn’t as comprehensive as yours. Say something,” Rachel sighed out as she crossed her arms.

Vergil glanced from Rachel to the toddler. “Hello Eva,” he replied.

Eva smiled up at him and spoke quickly with words that Vergil mostly didn’t understand.

“God he looks scared. I haven’t seen that look in decades, not since when Mom was disappointed that his experiment went wrong and he made a mess of Dad’s study,” Dante snorted.

Rachel swung her leg over Dante’s head, and she got up and walked over to Vergil and Eva. She gingerly took Eva and held her gently in her arms, placing her so that Eva could still see Vergil.

“Eva this is your Papa, Vergil. Who knows how long he will be around, but know that this man is your father’s father,” Rachel explained before turning back to Kyrie and handing over the toddler to her.

“Papa!” Eva cried out unhappily, her hands reaching out for Vergil.

“I’m insulted that she doesn’t care about me at all!” Dante huffed as he sat in Rachel’s vacant chair.

“You were in her face,” Rachel stated with a smirk.

“Dante, Vergil are you hungry? I have some leftover supper in the fridge,” Kyrie piped up.

“Don’t feed them…they’ll stay like Nico did,” Nero whined out quietly. “Nico’s been here for years now!”

“It would be terrible manners to not feed them,” Rachel said in agreement with Kyrie who nodded.

“Traitor,” Nero huffed at his mother.

Vergil wore one of Nero’s pairs of shorts and t-shirts. He was freshly showered and headed down the stairs to the living room where Kyrie insisted he stay for the night. Dante got up from the chair and headed upstairs to shower himself.

“I’ll take the floor,” Dante said as he passed Vergil.

Vergil nodded and saw that Rachel was tucking in the sheets into the couch. A sleeping bag on the floor for Dante.

“Rachel,” Vergil called her name.

She straightened up and pulled the pillows from the chair, setting two down on the floor and two onto the couch. “Sorry, we have a pretty full house here,” Rachel apologized.

“Can we talk?” Vergil asked.

“About what? Whatever we had was a long, long time ago Vergil. I couldn’t keep you, I’m not stupid enough to try again,” Rachel said quietly with a deep frown as she sat down. “I hate you…but I love you still. You brought me joy and misery, bliss, and pain,” she lifted her gaze and stared at him with unshed tears. “Eudaemon and demons cannot be what we were then in that short period,” she said coolly.

Vergil walked toward her and sat down on the couch. “I fucked up too many times to count. My biggest regret is leaving that night. I know that it has hurt you,” Vergil raised his hand to try and brush back some stray dark locks away from Rachel’s face. She knocked his hand aside and tucked them behind her ear herself. “I’ve hurt Nero too. I may never have his trust or your love, but I promised myself and Dante to be better. I hope Nero told you that as ‘V’ I experienced regret, sorrow, and I wanted to make amends. I suppose it’s not as easy as apologizing, is it?” Vergil asked Rachel.

Rachel stood up and toward the stairs in the hallway before turning back to Vergil. “I hope you stay in the human world, there is a lot of things to love about this world despite all of the pain it also offers,” she said softly before turning around.

“One day, I’ll make you mine again,” Vergil promised.

Rachel stopped and glanced over her shoulder with a smile. “You sound as ridiculous as your father when he kept pursuing Eva. Gods he couldn’t take no for an answer!”

Vergil smirked. “Perhaps it’s something I inherited from him,” he offered.

“Augh, you two flirting makes me want to hurl,” Dante grumbled as he came back down the stairs in a pair of shirts and towel around his shoulders. “How did you two even have sex when you are both so socially awkward?” Dante asked as he settled down on the sleeping bag.

Vergil swung his leg and Dante caught it with a hand easily. “Moron,” Vergil hissed.

Dante grinned at him. “Idiot,” he responded. “You know nothing about women.”

Vergil was going to respond but glanced to where he assumed Rachel was still standing. Instead, he saw a vacant spot. He huffed and flopped back down onto the couch.

“So…you’re going to prove your worth a second shot then?” Dante asked a few moments later.

“It’s the only logical thing to do. I have a family and I should be more responsible than Sparda,” Vergil said as he turned onto his side, back to Dante.

“Rachel’s over four hundred years old and easily conceived Nero…you may be able to have another since you know we surpassed the old man and gained our own form of immortality,” Dante sighed heavily.

“I have no interest in children, Dante,” Vergil huffed as he crossed his arms.

Yet, despite his cool words, he felt an ache somewhere deep in his heart.

_I missed too many moments with Nero. What would have been our relationship be like if I were around? Would he call me father?_

Gaining his humanity was going to be a pain in his ass going forward.

Vergil closed his eyes and ignored Dante’s soft snoring.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I am aiming for 20-25.
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr and Twitter @myravenspirit for updates.


End file.
